Perfect Revenge
by Carn
Summary: They killed her family, yet she escaped. Now she is in prime position to destroy the ones they call Jack Sparrow and Will Turner, But is everything as it seems?
1. Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
*  
* *  
  
Hello.  
  
How are you?  
  
I see you have found my diary.  
  
Well this is my story................  
  
Many years ago, I was perfect.  
  
The perfect daughter, The perfect student, The perfect fiancée,I had the perfect social status.  
  
However now everything is different. I am no longer perfect.  
  
I am now twisted with sorrow for my dead Mother, Father, Sister, Brother, Fiancée the list goes on.  
  
So now I have decided its time.  
  
My family and I will have our revenge!  
  
I hear you asking, you who finds this, who is the monster that did this? I'll tell you who...  
  
Pirates, by the names of Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. 


	2. Isabel Watts

My name is Isabel Watts. I am nineteen. I am on the hunt for revenge.  
  
I live in Port James, 20 miles from Port Royal where I know one of the pirates used to reside.  
  
Naturally that is where I began my hunt.......  
  
*  
* *  
  
It seemed that over Port Royal's many years it had grown rather lax in its security. Pirates ran the town, unchallenged by any of the Navy's men.  
  
The Navy's men just watched as their town, there home was destroyed, as England's land were being taken from them, right under their very noses, by the very people they were meant to protect it from. That's kind of ironic, but isn't that life?  
  
I myself found Port Royal, despite its indifferences rather charming. Maybe that was because I was staying with a great friend of mine, Elizabeth Swann.  
  
Elizabeth Swann, my one ticket to finding the truth. She after all had sailed with Jack and after almost marrying Will, well how was I supposed to pass up that opportunity.  
  
Yes I hear you,  
  
I was evil,  
  
I was using one of my best friends,............but I was trying to have revenge on them who do not deserve to live, do not deserve to breath the free air. Murderers, Tyrants, Servants of the Devil. That's all they truly are.  
  
She told me everything about everything. How she had been kidnapped. How Will had set out to rescue her, and Jack to get his ship back, How the dreaded Barbossa had eventually been killed.  
  
I must say I was surprised. Elizabeth, the governors daughter a woman of find upstanding wealth, having been brought up in the world of powder and power would engage in such dealings.  
  
Yes I know, I am to.  
  
But what surprised me the most was the fact she had turned Commodore Norrington down for some blacksmith, who ran off and left her for a life at sea.  
  
I guess she was shocked too, when I told her of my plan. No not shocked, Hysterical. She screamed and swore to high heaven that she would kill me if I lay a finger on dear William. She was all for going to her father and having me locked away like a poor defenceless animal. Yet I was not defenceless. Elizabeth forgot that fact.  
  
Poor Liz. She really didn't understand, grief does things to people, changes them. For good or worse you can never tell.  
  
But the fact that's troubling me? What am I supposed to do with her body? 


	3. Sins

Hey, thanks to all my reviewers!! Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I've got exams soon :o  
  
So here's chapter 3...  
  
I guess that kind of surprised you, but what did you expect me to do? Let her go tell the whole world? I'm not that stupid. My next challenge was getting out of Port Royal, thankfully Commodores aren't as clever as they seem.  
  
* *  
*  
  
I left the Governors house as quickly as I could. To murder a stranger is one thing, but to kill your best friend that is another.  
  
I knew people wouldn't exactly suspect me. A poor women, as dainty as a china doll, not capable of doing anything herself. Is that not how we see women? Is that not what men want? China dolls to sit at home and sew, or look after their children, or to show us off like a trophy when we go to functions?  
  
I suppose that is why I got away with it. An innocent woman could never kill.  
  
Will Turner, he shall be sorry he ever messed with my family. This is only the start of my revenge for him.  
  
Jack Sparrow is another story. He is like a blank page. No where can I find any clue to his past, anything that will hurt him like he hurt me.  
  
I kept up my poor woman charade until I got out of Port Royal. The Commodore was very helpful, and if I may say slightly stupid. I think all the seawater has infected his brain. He got me passage on a ship that was bound for El Puerto Real, only a few miles from the notorious port of Tortuga. It was in Tortuga I found my first clue to the pirate they call Jack Sparrow. One of his many whores, her name was Giselle.  
  
I had heard his name mentioned in one of her conversations, so I approached her.  
  
"You know Jack Sparrow?" I questioned  
  
"Who wants to know," She stared at me.  
  
"An enemy," I replied  
  
"Course I know him, every whore on this bloody island knows him," She looked at me "So love what's old Jack done to you?"  
  
"He killed my parents," I stated  
  
"He's killed an awful lot of peoples parents," She looked me straight in the eye "You want revenge, every girl that comes looking for him wants revenge,"  
  
"He's the spawn of the devil, Can you tell me where he is?" I asked, trying to end the conversation  
  
"Sure, he'll be in the Dancing Maiden," She turned her back on me, straight into the arms of a drunk and slurring pirate.  
  
The Dancing Maiden, trust a pirate to find the nearest place with rum.  
  
I suppose you expect me to go to the Dancing maiden, no I'm going to his ship, I'm going to The Black Pearl. 


	4. Failing plans

* * *

No more exams, No more exams. As you've probably guessed I don't have any more exams!! Yay.  
  
Again a big thank you to all my reviewer and this chapter is for you guys  
  
Well here's chapter four......

* * *

The Black Pearl, but how? How to get on? How will be accepted? I can hardly walk up to Jack Sparrow and say "You killed my parents, I want to join your crew so I can kill you" No that won't work, I have thought of another way.   
  
The Black Pearl was moored just a little way off shore. You could tell it apart from the others because of its sails, black billowing sails. I do have to admit it was a beautiful boat to behold. However how can something so beautiful be under the command of something so cold and callous?  
  
Still in the back of my mind was a question, how to get on? Maybe I could get a place as one of the crew, No they don't take women, unless...  
  
My hands flew to my dagger and as if in a trance I pulled it out of its sheath and rested it along my hair just above the shoulder and cut. I felt my locks falling but I kept cutting.  
  
When I had finished I had rather a jagged cut around shoulder length but it would pass. Lucky I had my brother's cap. I slipped it on and headed for the pearl.   
  
I stood at the top of the gangplank waiting for Captain Sparrow to grace me with his presence. When eventually he arrived. He was drunk, what pirate isn't?  
  
"Now," He said "I heard you want to join me crew?"  
  
"Yes sir," I replied. I felt his gaze boring into me  
  
"Right well if you'll step up to my quarters we'll sort it all out," he pushed me in the direction of a large room at the end of the ship. He pushed the door open and showed me in.  
  
"Right now miss," he said, "Who are you?"  
  
"Miss?" My heart started to beat really fast, he had to know.  
  
"Yes you're a women," he said quite plainly. He did know, my deception had failed.  
  
"Yes sir," I slid the cap off my head and let my jagged locks fall down  
  
"Who are you?" He asked again looking into my eyes, a crooked smile on his face. I felt myself weakening as I looked into his eyes. No, he killed my parents, he is a murderer. I will not allow myself to fall for him.  
  
"Isabel Watts," I stated  
  
"Well Izzy, you may join my crew," He said "But what are you hiding from?"  
  
"Hiding Captain?"  
  
"Yes, you're running away from..." He didn't finish his sentence as a figure came charging through the door.  
  
"Jack, Ja-," Will stopped abruptly a he noticed me.  
  
"Sorry Jack I'll come back later,"  
  
"Don't bother Will, this is Izzy she's joining our crew,"  
  
"Oh right,"  
  
"Now what did you want to see me about?"  
  
"A brilliant thing has happened, somebody's killed Elizabeth,"  
  
"Brilliant? Will are you finally over the wench?" Jack said in mock amazement  
  
"The sea is my mistress,"  
  
I tuned out of the conversation at this part. Brilliant? Will was meant to be hurt. His one true love was dead, but no he was happy.  
  
First Jack has foiled my deception and now Will is happy about Elizabeth's death. Are all my plans failing?  
  
No, I manage to get on the Black Pearl. There is still time. 


	5. Discovery

OMG I haven't updated in so long. I am so sorry. I will update sooner. Anyway thanks to my reviewers

x.BiLlAbOnG.x: there may be a bit that makes you cry, but I won't kill Will or anything, I'm not that evil.....yet!

On with the story.

* * *

I was on the Black Pearl, in prime position to strike. True, I had been disappointed over Will's reaction to Liz's death but there is still time.  
  
Jack had wasted no time in setting me to work. I had to cook, clean, iron, sew, wash and so much more. I was so sick of it by the end of day one. I had to remind myself of what they had done to my parents. 

_Flashback  
_  
"Isabel you look more radiant every day," Nathaniel commented  
  
"Thank you, and may I complement you on you splendid outfit, good sir?" she replied  
  
"Never, for I fear it shall never be as lovely as you."  
  
Isabel blushed a deep crimson, almost the colour of her dress. Her dress was a deep red, the colour of the setting sun and flowed gently down to the floor and swished as she moved. It perfectly complemented her auburn hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Isabel, darling may I have a word," her father approached  
  
"Of course, if you'll excuse me Nathaniel,"  
  
"As long as you return,"  
  
She allowed herself to be taken away and lead to a quieter part of the room. Her father turned to face her.  
  
"Darling," He began "I have some news, Nathaniel has asked for your hand in marriage, I told him you would be delighted,"  
  
She stood stunned, marry Nathaniel? She didn't even like him that much. Yes she flirted, but that was mainly because she was so bored. She looked up at her father and saw in his eyes love, pride and something else she couldn't put her finger on. She couldn't disappoint him now, not after he had done so much for her.  
  
"Oh Daddy," she exclaimed, fixing her face with the best false smile possible she continued "That's wonderful news, I'm so happy,"  
  
"Isabel, you are by far the most precious thing in my life, and I wouldn't see you marry another man. Come there must be an announcement,"  
  
She followed her father, towards Nathaniel who embraced her.  
  
"Isabel, I know I can make you happy," he whispered  
  
"I know," she murmured  
  
Her father led the couple up on to the stage with the quintet who stopped playing.  
  
"Ladies, and Gentlemen," He began "I have great pleasure in informing you that Nathaniel Dann has asked for my daughters hand in marriage and she has accepted," The speech was followed by polite applause. Then Nathaniel spoke,  
  
"Isabel will you dance the first of many dance's to come with me?"  
  
"Of course kind sir," She allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor as the rest of the party gathered around. The quintet stuck up a slow waltz. She allowed herself to follow his lead. Se saw the smiling faces of her sister, brother, mother and she was sure she saw tears glistening in her father's eyes.  
  
She was beginning to enjoy herself when it was interrupted. Her moment of happiness was gone. A cannonball came crashing through the windows, throwing her off her feet and heavily to the ground. There was utter confusion. People screaming, running, yelling at everyone and everything. She saw her father ushering her mother and brother away from some one lying in front of them.  
  
She focused in on it, and saw her sisters lifeless face staring back at her, her blond hair spread out in the pool of blood that surrounded her head. She scrambled backwards and straight into a closet.  
  
She sat in the darkness and heard everything. Her father, mother, brother tried to escape, but were forced back by the pirates. She discovered a little hole in the door where she watched what was going on.  
  
There was a furious sword fight; metal clashing on metal rang in her ears. She watched as a pirate lunged at Nathaniel, burying his sword deep into his chest. Nathaniel staggered backwards before collapsing and his lifeless eyes rolled in to his head. She stifled a cry; she didn't want to be discovered.  
  
She was as they slaughtered her friends and family. She watched silently with tears running down her face as they ruthlessly killed her mother, slit her brother's throat and then one stepped forwards and stabbed her father straight in his heart.  
  
"A tooth for a tooth," they said. Her then turned their head towards the closet.  
  
_End Flashback  
_  
She awoke in her bed drenched in sweat and tears running down her face. She had got it wrong, It wasn't Sparrow and Turner who had killed her parents. It was a pirate who was so familiar that she knew exactly who it was, but didn't want to accept that it was her.


End file.
